


Like a film actor (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Pierre looks like a film actor during Davis Cup 2018 Final ceremony:)





	Like a film actor (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](http://32929wt.deviantart.com/).  
> From <https://www.daviscup.com/en/photos.aspx>.  
> Updated.

Thank you for watching.


End file.
